Raitenshi
by Raitenshi2468
Summary: this is the story of a jinchuriki who crosses paths with someone just like him. he knows secrets that could change the world forever. this story will be molded by the readers, so comment to tell what you want to happen!


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR ANY OTHER POSSIBLE REFERENCE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!  
DONT SUE ME!

The main character in this story is a vague combination of an old friend, my father, and my old imaginary friend. My old teacher once taught us that if we don't have a good name for a character, just put your own name and I guess it kinda grew on him. I will admit I inserted myself into this story: the main characters dead uncle. Trust me, this is NOT a self insertion story to make me look kool! Just a psa, Now to the story.

This is the story of a boy named utatsu. He is a jinchuriki. His tailed beast is the niibi. But many jinchuriki's in this story have never appeared in the actual naruto. He isn't the cat chick. Trust me, it has no relevance to the actual jinchuriki. Don't worry though, I will keep naruto and gaara. I pray that caliope will guide me as I tell you this story. May her magic let my words flow into reality and blah blah symbolism, blah abstract conceptualities, blah blah pretty words. And I begin:  
... blah

-THE GENERIC DARK STREET-

This is the jinchuriki of unati the niibi; who can be called the raitenshi. Its a mouthfull isn't It. This may seem abrupt or sudden but I have no intent on developing the story in such childish ways like 'he walked the streets, knowing he didn't belong' and any other kind of exposition you learned in 8th grade language arts. But yes, this boy is is a jinchuriki. His name was utatsu. He lived in the hidden cloud village. In fact, he was in the royal family. Every hidden village had a royal family, or at least he was told that in his lessons. One clan lived in the leaf village, another clan lived in the grass village and so on and so forth. This boy was raised like any other heir to a royal throne. He got very good education, ate well, and had plenty of servents. Of course, he hated every bit of it. As a child, he attended the ninja academy, where he was ostracized for reasons unkown to him. Utatsu got used to the exile and actually didn't mind the lack of attention from others. The boy was fine being alone and quiet to Himself. He was not at all interested in being pampered. Nobody bothered him. Ever since he accidentaly knocked a boy out for teasing him. That was seven years ago. Today was his 15th birthday. And his first day as a transfer student. In the hidden cloud village, there was a transfer program for ninjas to work in other villages. Of course, it wasn't very common to get exchanged without a good purpose. His purpose was to be an ambassador for the lighting country. Who is to be represented in his new home...Konoha.

As a royal heir, he was skilled in political affairs and also a skilled junin. He walked past the gates of the hidden cloud village as he embarked. His backpack was filled with an extra training suit, kunai knives, shuriken stars, some food, assorted scrolls, some paper and an old book. This book was leather bound. It had a gothique balck and silver motif and the title: the five tenshi. He had owned that book since he could ever remember. But it wasn't until about a year ago that he discovered the significance of the ancient book. That was the year that he was told that he was a jinchuriki. He didn't seem to care, which astounded his parents. But he didn't know he was diferent from the other different people (confusing isn't it?). He had the only book in the world that told About the demons that possesed them. It had been passed down for generations upon generations in his family. His father was not interested, so he gave it to his brother. His brother didn't want it either so he gave it to his nephew. Utatsu always like his uncle. This even led him to go by his uncle's name, jacomo. He always hated his own name after all. All he had left of his uncle was the book. This book layed nestled in his bag.  
The hidden leaf was several days away as the crow flies. He would make it there in one. Now that he left, the sun clarified some of his features that were hidden in the shadow of the wall. He had white hair that grew to his shoulders, but spikey and almost sharp looking. His eyes were pale like the full moon. His outfit consisted of black pants and a black shirt. A white jacket flowed behind him. Two long ninjato /swords were visible around his waist. They were standard accesories in his family. His expression was relaxed and plesant with the wind blowing into his face. This boy was about to begin what he had wanted for years, to leave the city.

The book of the tenshi said the five major vilages were inspired by the five elemental tenshi/angels. These creatures were apparently responsible for the creation of the world. Since he was the only jinchuriki in the lighting country that he knew of, he knew that the others must be in the other countries.  
"the fire country" he said to himself.  
"kingdom of the hotenshi/fire angel. the people call him the kyuubi since his favorite form is the ninetailed fox." utatsu knew most of this by heart. He had traveled for hours until he stopped and gazed upwards. The full moon was almost at her zenith. This was a good time to rest for him. He set up camp and made some food. After his dinner, utatsu went to sleep.

-THE FULL MOON'S DREAM-

"are you nervous?"  
"extreemly"  
"I'm sure you will be fine"  
Utatsu sat on the edge of a great cliff. the salty air of the ocean crept up from below him. Next to him was a girl with long white hair and a black kimono. The upper back of her dress was cut out to make room for her two wings that glowed like the full moon. She was Unati.  
" I want to ask you something..."  
" what is it, jaa-kun?"  
" were going to the hidden leaf. Do you think we might meet... um"  
" another jinchuriki." she completed  
" do you think?"  
" there is a chance, but no guaranties"  
There was silence for a long time  
"your almost awake... " unati began  
" I promise I'll tell you all about it." utatsu finished for her.  
" don't hurt yourself." she warned.  
" fine..." he began. Unati cut him off with one of her near legendary hugs. Utatsu was the only one who ever had huged a demon. She used those soft wings to wrap around her host. The only way to survive her hug was to hug back or forever be transfixed by the infinite softness of her cloud like wings. They stood there akwardly until she began to fade. Utatsu woke up and quickly prepared to set off once more.

-KONAHA-  
The gates of konaha wellcomed him with open arms... Ok, doors. He was to meet the lord hokage by noon. Befor he went too far, a girl lept in front of him.  
" could you be Utatsu?" the kunoichi asked.  
" why, yes I am." he replied slowly.  
This girl's eyes radiated some kind of aura. An aura strong enough to rid utatsu of his early morning grogieness.  
" I have been asighned to escort you to hokage-sama."  
" my, How thoughtful of her. It is a good thing too, I'm lost in this city..." utatsu began feeling more awake by the minute with this girl.  
" right this way, then!" the leaf shinobi started down the road.  
"what can I call you?" utatsu asked. It was polite to properly adress women, as he was taught.  
" I'm Tenten!" she smilled.  
" well it's nice to meet you, tenten-san. My name is utatsu, if you like."  
They spent a couple minutes in silence as the two ninja sauntered to the palace. The thunder shinobi pivoted his head with exitement in his eyes. He soaked in all the new scenery.  
" so your from the cloud village?" tenten asked brightly.  
" indeed I am." utatsu said.  
" I bet you know some amazing lightning country jutsus." her eyes lighted up in fascination as they entered the building.  
" lightning has the tendency to become boring and repetitive." Utatsu said with a hint of disapointment.  
" oh, well still, we all want to leave our home don't we?"  
Tenten said with reborn enthusiasm.  
" absolutely." utatsu said with a smile.  
" well, here we are. Tsunade-sama is waiting."  
Tenten said as they reached the hokage's office.  
" thank you very much, tenten-San" he said, chalenging tenten's exitement.  
Utatsu entered the quarters of tsunade.  
" you must be utatsu-San. My how you've grown!" said the blond woman as he entered the room. She sat at a desk on the oposite wall. A dark haired woman grasping a pig sat nearby.  
" it is an honor to met you again, Hokage-sama" utatsu said with a bow. The pig was staring him down.  
" I am exited to see how you've improved over the years since we've met." the hokage said with a smirk.  
" I assure you will be impressed." utatsu said with a competative smile.  
" now for your team," began tsunade," there are three ninjas who have been without a team since the last chuunin exames. These three should be ariving soon, and I know you will get along." tsunade said with a warm grin.  
" I cannot wait to meet them." he said with his best behavior. At That moment, a knock echoed the room.  
"ah! Come in! Come in!" the hokage said.  
The door opened to reveal three shinobi. One of them was yelling at the Only male ninja. She seemed to be angry over the other's tardiness. The Third ninja was trying to ignore the fighting the best she could.  
"allow me to introduce your teammate." tsunade said, muting the three Shinobi.  
" his name is utatsu, he is a jonin fron the hidden cloud and will be your new comrade."  
He bowed sincerely and greeted his new friends.  
" utatsu, this is my apprentice, sakura." the hokage put her hand on The shoulder of the ninja who was yelling before. She has bright pink hair, A pink dress, and her headband over her head.  
" it is a pleasure to meet you, sakura-San" said utatsu.  
" this little flower here is hinata." tsunade gestured to the quiet ninja Who's only responce was a bow and a very red face. Utatsu recognized her As a hyuuga, the royal clan of the leaf. She had beautiful white eyes and Her headband around her neck.  
" I have heard much of your family, I look forward to training with you, Hinata-sama" he said with a deep bow.  
She managed to mutter something and blushed.  
The hokage walked over to the boy next to the Hyuuga heiress.  
" this boy here will be your true test, his name is Naruto-kun." she smirked.  
The boy had a bright orange jumpsuit and blond hair. His eyes were more than blue, they burned with a blue flame of determination. He squinted and assessed his new comrade.  
" naruto-San, it's a pleasure to meet you." utatsu said with amusement.  
" I will give all of you a week to get aquainted. of course, you will all be participating in the chuunin exams, won't you?"  
" of course!" said the blond ninja.  
"... But, I'm already a jounin..." said utatsu.  
"not in konaha you're not." said the hokage with a smirk," you will be starting as a genin like all the other leaf ninjas." she handed him a headband with the hidden leaf symbol.  
"... I see..." he stared at the band," then I shall train for it" he took off his thunder headband and replaced it with the leaf band around his neck.  
" exelent! I will let you all go now. I'm sure these three are more than interested in learning some techniques from the cloud village." tsunade stood up.  
" but of course" utatsu said competatively.  
"now, your sensei is kakashi, but he is on a mission in the sand villiage, so while he's gone, you won't be going on any missions."  
"just you see, tsunade ba-chan! We'll all become chuunins, i promise!" Naruto expelled determination from every pore in his body. The four ninjas bowed and left the room

-A TEAM DWELLS IN THE FOREST-

"so, it's a pleasure to have such a strong looking team." the thunder ninja said to his new comrades. They stood in an open field.  
"I look forward to training with you, but I'd like to know you better..." utatsu began.  
" I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said the exited one, " I'm training to be the hokage and won't let anyone get in my way!"  
His response was obviousely well-rehearsed. Utatsu smiled in satisfaction at his new rival. The kid has energy, he must have something impressive to show.  
" and how about you, sakura-San?"  
"...I'm sakura..." she began," and I'm tsunade-sama's apprentice. I want to become a medical ninja." her voice was plesant, but strong. She definitely was under taunade's wing, he thought.  
"And how about you, Hinata-sama" He asked way he adressed the young heiress suprised the three ninjas. Sakura and naruto were both aware that hinata was in the royal hyuuga clan. But they always considered her as a ninja before a princess. Hinata's friends had never refered to her like this, but she felt he was trying to tell her something.  
"I-I am hinata h-hyuuga. I want... I want to become stronger..." she managed to say.  
" well, I will let you know," utatsu said, " that I was raised in as an heir myself."  
A look of understanding came upon the ninjas.  
" so you are a royal heir too?" naruto piped up. "just like hinata?"  
" I would rather be considered a friend to you three and not an heir. But yes, it is true. I was raised and educated and tourtured in decorum and all of that garbage, so it's habitual for me to adress another heir or heiress properly." he looked to hinata, who had either been blushing ever since she walked into the hokage's room, or had sun burn  
"of course I hate that fact and plan to leave all of that in the cloud village"  
" I... Would like you to consider me a... A friend as well." the girl replied," you can just call me Hinata."  
"exelent!" utatsu exclaimed. " well I should introduce myself too. I am utatsu, but I'd much rather you call me jacomo*. I always disliked my name, so i borrowed my uncles name. I also seem to be a genin now, so we are all equalls." jacomo said with a sincere smile.

*it's pronounced (JA-koh-mo)

" jacomo... " sakura sounded out, tasting each sylable.  
" well then, jacomo-San! How are we going to train?" said naruto.  
"that is a good question, does anyone have a suggestion?" jacomo looked around.  
"well, our old sensei had this training on our first day," sakura began," he had these bells and we had to get it from him by using all of our skills."  
" I remember that!" naruto smiled  
" that sounds like fun. So you want to try to hunt me down and get some object from me?" jacomo said.  
" exactly, but you can't let us get it. I doubt anyone has some bells..." sakura looked around.  
"I have these" jacomo pulled out four strings of red, glass beads from his bag. " they're good luck charms"  
" those are perfect. Just tie them to your belt and get a head start."  
" I'm not going easy on you guys" jacomo said before vanishing.

The three ninjas had blinked when he said that, and had no idea of the direction he took.  
" he's fast." naruto said to himself." how should we start, we didn't even see him leave."  
" you're forgeting we have a secret weapon," sakura said with a smirk.  
The two ninjas turned to their teamate. Hinata cowered from their looks at first, then realized what she meant.  
" can you find him, hinata?" naruto asked.  
"... Ok" she made a seal to open her byakugan. She searched around the field until she found their target. She didn't identify it as jacomo, but he would be the only one runing from their spot In such a hurry.  
" he's about seventy yards west from here." she said without moving.  
" allright let's get him!" naruto said with glee.  
"Naruto! Wait! We need a stra-" sakura began before naruto set off after jacomo.  
" fine, do you have any ideas hinata?"  
" we can cut him off at the river, he just started to head that way." hinata said. " great, let's lay low and sneak around him." sakura and hinata ran toward the river.

Jacomo sat south from where his team mates were standing. His father told him very little about the hyuuga clan, only that it is imposible to hide anything from them. He had asumed they had a visual jutsu to target anything they wanted. That was why he made a clone as a decoy. It wasn't a very good one, but it was close enough. He made it shortly after finding his hiding spot. It was closer to the hyuuga child, so he assumed she would see it first and follow it to the river. Jacomo returned to his starting point and sat down. He opened his bag and pulled out a rice ball.  
" I do enjoy this game." he said with his mouth full.

Naruto looked forward to seeing his new teammate in action. He imagined all the amazing lightning jutsu's this kid could use. Mabey even a technique like the chid-  
Naruto changed the subject. It had occured to him that by that time he should have found the utatsu kid. Or rather, the jacomo kid. He either was tricking him or went somewhere else. The best idea was to find hinata and get more directions. Naruto turned around and bolted back towards the field.

Hinata and sakura made it to the river and hid in some brush. Hinata had confirmed he was going to arrive shortly. Sakura set up a trip wire and some other various traps before hand. And both of the shinobi had kunais at the ready. The figure waltzed closer to the hidden ninjas and sat down for a drink. He pulled the wire and a seal on a nearby rock exploded. Jacomo dodged the attack only to meet the two ninjas prepared to fight. The pink haired girl struck jacomo strait in the chest. A puff of smoke left hinata and sakura alone, dumbfounded.  
" it was a clone..." hinata said.  
" yeah... Now what?" sakura said without moving.  
" naruto is still moving," hinata began, " and we can meet him if we head towards the center of the forest."  
the two ninja dashed to their comrade, hoping he had some insight.

Naruto stopped on a branch at the sound of something behind him, approaching fast.  
" who's there?" naruto said, pulling out a kunai.  
" it's us" said sakura as they landed on the branch In front of him.  
" we found him,... But he was a clone..." hinata began.  
" can you see him now?" naruto asked  
" yeah, but he isn't moving. He's just... Um" hinata began  
" what?" sakura said.  
" he's... Eating"  
" oh! A funny guy huh?" naruto took off to where hinata was staring at. Sakura was quick to clothesline him.  
" you're not going anywhere until you hear the plan." sakura leaned over the ninja on the ground below her branch. She and hinata hoped down.  
" ok look," sakura started drawing on the soil," if we suround him, at least one of us will find him if he escapes. Then we can give the signal to contact the others."  
"sure, fine" naruto rubbed his head.  
" naruto, you're the fastest, so you run around and come from the north. Hinata, you take the southwest and I'll take southeast. Allright?"  
The two other ninjas agreed befor dissapearing. Sakura departed shortly after.

Jacomo heard rustles behind him. He glanced back to see a brief flash of orange. to his left, he spied another flash, only pink. Instinctualy, he gazed to the right to search for the last ninja. Sure enough, she was hiding behind a bush. Jacomo stood up and brushed some stray rice grains from his pants. The orange was first to strike. Jacomo watched as he made a clone. He noted that narutos was much better than his own clone. The appearance could only mean naruto could make shadow clones. The charging copies did something that caught jacomo off guard. The clone did strange gestures around the originals hand. Chakra colected into a ball in the shinobis palm. Jacomo looked curiousely at this strange jutsu.  
" rasengan!" naruto screamed as he thrusted the energy ball at his target. Jacomo dodged the attack by the skin of his teeth and swung around the orange ninja, only to meet sakura waiting with a death blow. He ducked and saw the third ninja swing her leg around, tripping him at the shin. Jacomo layed there as the three shinobi looked down at him. They stared him down until hinata realized the beads were on his belt. She reached for them only to find her target to be gone. Naruto and sakura swerved around to see jacomo holding three kunai.  
" you three are very clever. I assure you, if you win, there will be a reward." jacomo smiled.  
" what's that supposed to mean?" sakura said  
" I mean I wouldn't mind showing you three my secret jutsus, but only if you get these." he jingled the beads on his side. Naruto smirked and made another clone.  
" a secret technique? Heh, you get ready to show us." naruto built up another attack. Jacomo threw the knives and made a seal. The knives landed on either side of his comrades. They sparked and conected beams of electricity, fencing in the three shinobi.

Naruto had a very strong vertical jump that got him out of the electric fence. This suprised jacomo again. He built up a rasenghan once more and charged. Jacomo dodged it, only to have a tree fall right in front of him. Naruto managed to smash the trunk out of the ground and trapped jacomo. He drew one of his swords and chaneled some chakra through the blade

Hinata jumped at the sight of it.  
"what is it?" sakura asked avoiding the wall.  
"... Th... That chakra"  
Sakura glanced at jacomo's blade. Sure enough, chakra pulsed around the sword. The aura was white-silver, that is what suprised them. Most chakra attacks they have seen had been blue. Sakura also recalled some suppresed memories of naruto's "special" chakra, a deep red. Her chakra turned green with medic jutsus as well, but never silver.

Jacomo swung his blade upwards. He was very far from naruto being Within striking distance. But the chakra flew out and sliced through the branches above naruto. He was buried in leaves and twigs. Sakura punched the ground with full force and displaced the three kunai, breaking the field. She and hinata jumped to the trees. Jacomo went to the defensive and sliced four shuriken mid flight in half. Sakura whispered to hinata. She nodded and disapeared. Sakura launched a barrage of kunai at her target. Jacomo blocked them all and jumped into the trees as well. He sliced the branch supporting sakura. She fell and turned into a log. Jacomo glanced around only to find hinata. She jabbed him in the arm, and his chakra blade disappeared. By now nothing could supprise him.

He faced hinata. She pointed her palms downward and held her arms outward. Jacomo realized he was facing the jyuken. He shivered as he realized his left arms chakra had been cut. He strengthened his right arms chakra and took a stable stance. Hinata stood her ground and opened her byakugan. This was the first time she fully analyzed jacomo with her blood limit. Sure enough, his lightly colored chakra chaneled through his body. His aura reached outwards much further than most people, she noticed. The only other person with such a large aura was naruto-kun. Still, his chakra was waning around his left arm and started to colect around his right arms blade. he realized hinata would never attack first, so he made his move. She held her ground as he charged her head on. Right before she struck his arm, he disapeared once again. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the blade behind her. It was an inch from her neck ( or a couple centimeters if you're not from America or apparently Myanmar ). She was still able to see behind her with those special eyes, and sure enough, jacomo was behind her. The blade disapeared only to be replaced with a kunai pointed to her back.  
"I'm very sorry, hinata-chan," jacomo began," but I need to get sakura out and then I'll let you go. I promise"  
She blushed some more and nodded.  
"sakura-chan! I think you're forgeting someone, aren't you!"  
sure enough sakura appeared and tried to suckerpunch him in the jaw. He jumped into the trees and layed hinata down on a comfy branch.  
"thank you, hinata-chan. I promise you can fight me once sakura is out of the way"  
She couldn't reply since he was gone befor she could inhale.

In a split second, sakura managed to have herself tied to a tree. She had to stand and watch as jacomo sauntered away from her.  
"ok hinata, I'm ready!" he called  
She appeared behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder. He felt her chakra blast away his own. He couldn't move his left arm now. With a gulp he turned to see hinata hyuuga with her palms out in front of her. She stared him down. Never before had hinata been so into a training battle. She swore to herself and made silent promises to heal him once it was over. Jacomo could see her energy hidden behind those white eyes. He didn't want to have to resort to it, but it was time to test the hyuuga heiress. She shuddered as she saw jacomo's chakra begin to spark. He smiled.  
" I hope you're agile"  
He shot out a light grey beam of light from his palm. It was pencil thin and sparked occasionaly. It stopped a few inches ( once again a couple more centimeters if you haven't been to the lovely land of Myanmar ) from hinata. At first they stared eachother down. Hinata didn't know what to expect next. Jacomo swung his arm, whirling the lightning bolt at her. She dodged it only to see It make a u-turn extend it's reach to her. She ran out of the way and again it pursued her. It wraped around her ankle. She braced herself in anticipation of a shock of electricity. Nothing hapened. She turned around to see the whip woven through the branches she had run through. He pulled it. she flung backwards. The branch caught the bolt and hung her upside down. She wigled until she could grab the branch. With all of her weight, hinata broke it. Falling to the ground, She saw an oppourtunity. His left arm dangled at his side, leaving a huge opening. She made a turn and sprinted behing him. She slid just in time to plant her palm under his outstretched right arm. The beam dissipated and jacomo stood in shock. She shot him through a tree with amazing strength.

- SHINOBI-SHAPED HOLES-

Jacomo layed there inside a shinobi shaped hole in a tree. Dazed, he wasn't ready to see hinata run in the oposite direction as an orange flash flew towards him. He recouperated and disapeared. Now he was in front of sakura.  
"what..." he said, gasping," was that"  
" ano, she..." sakura said as he freed her with a kunai in his mouth.  
"mephs?" he said  
" she can... See your chakra system, so she cut off your arms chakra."  
"c-c-can you fix it?" he hoped she was as good as tsunade.  
"yes, but first..." she suckerpunched him into a nearby boulder.  
"never tie me up again as long as you're still breathing. Give me your arms."  
Jacomo twitched in another shinobi shaped hole as she mended his arms.

She had delt with these wounds before. Usualy on hinata. Recently, she had been increasing her output in training with neji. So she had often went to sakura for a quick checkup after training. Even More recently, neji had come in on occasion with a cut off wrist or severed jaw. This was sakuras way of knowing hinata had been improving. Jacomo's arms would be fine, yet naruto was unlikely to go easy on him.

" thanks, sakura-chan" jacomo said emerging from his comfy boulder. His hand had enough mobility to make one seal. He disapeared in hopes that sakura forgot they were still fighting. He was once again at his little picnic spot. And sure enough, a flash of orange led him to open another jutsu. He stood up and a ring of lightning surounded him like a hoolahoop around his ankles. Two large bolts shot out of the ring and waited. He couldn't move his arms very much, so he would need new ones to face the naruto boy. Sure enough, a rasengan was shot and one of his bolt-arms pushed away the clones.  
" dont think that those things will protect you for long." naruto said with a smirk.  
" listen, naruto-kun", He began," I'm kinda hurt, so could we do this tommorow?"  
" don't play tricks with me!" naruto charged.  
"baka!" sakura smashed naruto from behind. He hit jacomo, dissolving his jutsu and Puting him In, yes,... A Shinobi shaped hole in the ground.  
"jacomo-kun!" hinata ran to the body that used to be jacomo. She kneeled down and pulled him out of the ground.  
" I'm so sorry, jaa-kun!" she cried as she pulled ointment from her bag. "I did this to you!"  
"Hinata! It's ok." jacomo snaped back into reality. " I shouldn't have used that jutsu on you. You had every right."  
" I think that is enough for today" said sakura.  
"I agree. Hinata, I'll be ok." jacomo managed to get up.  
"but youre hurt!"  
"I heal quickly, i promise I am fine." a picture of unati with a big bandaid appeared in his head. he put his hand on her shoulders. She blushed into a bright scarlet.  
"so! How about those secret jutsus!" naruto piped up.  
"well you didn't get the beads, so I don't have to show you."  
There was a general clicking of glass as his teamates pulled out strings of glass beads.  
"but, how?" jacomo said in exitement and shock.  
"while I was healing you..." sakura looked away with a smirk  
"um...when ... When I got your right arm... There was an opening..." hinata blushed.  
"just a couple minutes ago when sakura-chan hit me into you" naruto rubbed his head.  
Jacomo stood there for a second.  
"y-you guys..." he began."you guys are so cool!" he got all of them in a death hug. Naruto tried to chukle. Sakura flailed her arms. Hinata lost conciousness. All three, (well, two remaining) teamates wondered where anyone could learn to hug like he did.*

* did you see that? I just used some dramatic irony, that's where you know something the characters don't. YOU know that unati has a powerful hug... Of course, You probably already got it and are questioning why I had to explain it... So I'll shut up now...

-THE HEAD OF THE HYŪGA-

The four shinobi gave their farewells and headed home. Jacomo and hinata walked together.  
" I just want to let you know I think you're one of the strongest shinobi I've ever seen" jacomo smiled. Hinata was shocked to hear that. Never befor had she been complimented on her combat skills by someone she fought. Her friends encourage her often after missions, yet in a practice fight, she usualy recieved critisism. She blushed, but the seting sun made everything else seem red as well.  
"do you realy think so, jacomo-San?" she tried to make up for the "jaa-kun!" from earlier.  
" of course! You hit me through a tree! Not to mention that chakra trick! I've never seen anything like it!" jacomo wiggled his arms.  
"thank you, jacomo," hinata whispered. She walked in silence for a second before deciding what to do next.  
" you were very good too."  
" why, thank you hinata-sama" he began," oh! Pardon me, i meant to say hinata-chan. But I'm not realy that good against certain types of styles."  
"what do you mean?" hinata asked.  
"well...it's rather complicated. But in short, my style changes from day to day as my...condition changes"  
"condition?"  
"well..." jacomo began," my... Blood-limit."  
It occured to her that She forgot to ask him about his clan more.  
" what is your blood-limit like?" she asked in as intriuged as a voice could be while blushing.  
" again, it's complicated..." she couldn't tell, but he was catching up to her in the blushing contest.  
" oh, I'm sorry" hinata said  
" please don't be, it's nothing major. But I would need to have a bit more time to explain."  
"ok." hinata brightened up a bit more.  
" this is my stop." hinata piped up as they reached the gates of her house. " thank you" she said with a bow.  
"don't mention it!" jacomo said with an even deeper bow. "would you mind if I came with you?"  
"w-what?" hinata stuttered.  
" oh, well im going to be an ambassador from the land of thunder. And I thought I could meet your father."  
" oh! I understand. Please come in." she led him to her door." I will just be a minute" she ran inside.

A minute later, hinata returned to the door with her father, the head of the hyuuga clan.  
"father, this is my new team mate." hinata said in a hushed voice.  
"it is an honor to meet you in person at last." jacomo said with a deep bow.  
" he is from a royal family in the cloud village," hinata continued," he will be an ambassador, so he wanted to become aquainted with you."  
"ah, I have heard much of your family." said lord hyuuga, "I have great respect for your father."  
"and I assure you that he speaks highly of you as well."  
"well, would you like to come in for some tea?" the hyuuga lord said  
"oh, I wouldn't want to burden you at such an hour"  
" I assure you it is no trouble, I insist. Hinata, go make us some tea"  
"yes, father." hinata bowed and set off for the kitchen.  
"please, do come in"  
"why thank you, hyuuga-sama" jacomo said.

The room was elaborate and clean. Jacomo sat facing the head of the main family.  
"so how may I address you." the man said as Hinata came in with a tray of tea.  
" my name is utatsu, my lord" jacomo said. He winked to hinata as she served him.  
"very well then, utatsu-San." the lord sipped his tea.  
"thank you, hinata-sama" ja-...utatsu said with a nod and a second wink.  
"yes, thank you." hinata's father said. She bowed and left the room.

After ten minutes, the doors opened and the two men exited.  
"thank you for the tea, it was delicious" utatsu said as the man led him to the door.  
" yes hinata is quite a good cook." lord hyuuga said. Hinata waited at the door."I look forward to seeing you at the confrence. I hope you get home safely."  
"thank you for the hospitality. I hope you may consider me a formidable teamate for hinata-sama." utatsu said with a nod to the heiress. She bowed and gave a wink. Utatsu departed after a final wave.

"you have a great oppourtunity here, hinata." her father said once their guest had left the gates.  
"what do you mean, father?" hinata asked  
" his family has a very special blood limit. His father is a master with it and I am possitive utatsu-San is skilled as well. Their blood-limit is similar to our byakugan. This is your chance to train with a master."  
"ano, what about neji-ni-San" hinata asked as she walked alongside him down the corridor  
"the ability of utatsu-sans father surpasses that of many hyuuga. I want you to train with him and learn some skills. Do you understand?"  
"yes father." she said"...can you tell me about his blood-limit?"  
"I shall tell you this," he began," his family glorifies the moon. They look to it every night and have learned to draw chakra from it."  
"chakra from the moon?" hinata exclaimed.  
"compose yourself."  
"I'm sorry, father"  
"but yes, it is true. Utatsu-san's chakra is completly made up of energy from the moon."  
"that's amazing." hinata said, more hushed this time.  
"but I must warn you, this has a side effect." the hyuuga lord said."his body is linked to the moon, and therefor he changes along with it's phases."  
"changes?"  
" yes," he glanced out the window." the waning gibbous. Nearly full. " This may be why he was so composed."  
"what would change about him? During the full moon and new moon, I mean"  
By now the two hyuugas were standing still in the hall.  
"I do not know. But his father did his best to have all meetings during the waxing gibbous. He told me himself he felt more secure at that time of month."

(*** it should be mentioned that the moons phases are called either full, new, quarter, crescent, or gibbous. Waxing means the moon is moving towards the full moon phase. And waning means that it is moving towards the new moon. So a waxing crescent is right after a new moon. A waxing gibbous is just befor a full moon. And vice versa. You probably know but I just wanted to be safe***)

"now i want to warn you" her father became even more stern. "I don't want you anywhere near him on the new moon"  
"but,...I don't think I could manage that, father."  
"you will not need to. His father went into hiding during his worst time in the cycle." her father said," I'm positive that utatsu shall do the same."  
" yes father" hinata said as she arrived at her room. He continued to walk down the hall as she entered her chambers.

Hinata changed into her sleeping gowns and freshened up for bed. She read for about ten minutes befor a figure appeared in her window. She didn't move a muscle. Opening her byakugan, she saw the silver aura of her comrade. She imediately got up and opened the window  
"jacomo! What are you doing here!" she whispered  
"I wanted to apologized. I had no idea your father was going to make you serve us tea or clean up after us. If I had known, I wouldn't have put you through the troubles. Would you please forgive me?" jacomo sat on a branch of the oak tree in front of her room  
"oh,... Jacomo-San, it's ok. It's my roll ... as heiress to do that... Sorry to have worried-" hinata realized that she was still in her gowns.  
"oh! I'm sorry!" she said befor running into her closet. She put on a robe and recovered from the shock. After a minute, she returned.  
"I'm sorry-" she began again.  
"-youre very appologetic." jacomo cut her off. "you need to stop thinking of yourself as such a burden to everyone else when you're not. Here, take this." he handed her a small pouch.  
"wh-what is... This?" she said blushing even more.  
"keep it hidden and don't open it. On the next full moon, you can open it and go to the training field. I'll show you what it can do." he pulled out a similar pouch from his pocket. " I have a couple of them for naruto and sakura as well. Ok?"  
She was paralyzed. Was he asking her on a date? What was so special that she had to wait almost a month. She then remembered his blood-limit's relation to the moon. It became only a bit clearer  
"o-ok, jacomo-San" she said in a hushed voice.  
" oh, and hinata?" jacomo said.  
"y-yes?"  
"would you like me to tell you about my blood limit? Or would you rather get to bed..."  
She thought for a second.  
"ok" she opened the window more and waved for him to come in. He removed his sandals and sat on the windowsill. She sat on the edge of her bed.  
" well, my clan, we are spiritualy related to the moon. Our ancestors worshiped it and learned how to access it's chakra. You see, we believe all energy came from the moon, and that it has umlimmited chakra..." he stopped. They heard a bump.  
"it's the maid leaving." hinata said  
"ok, well... Yes. So we honored the moon for centuries. Every time we fought, we used the lunar chakra. And when a baby was born, we used a lunar jutsu to open the baby's chakra system to accept the moon's energy. Eventualy, our chakra became a carbon copy of the moon's. So you see, my chakra is different."  
"th-that's...amazing." hinata said with her eyes open wide.  
" that's not even the half of it...trust me."  
"go on, then..." hinta said.  
"well, the chakra that we use can only be controled with a blood limit like my family's. A human with lunar chakra alters along with the moon's phases. And this can make you go mad. But our eyes are special." he made a seal. His eyes blinked and revealed his blood limit. Each eye was a flourescent disk of white. And Along the side of each iris was a band of black.  
" instead of our entire body changing, only our eyes do. As we get closer to the new moon, my eyes will become more and more black, and then white again as the next full moon arives." he closed his eyes and returned them to their normal state. By now, hinata was in awe. She had always been familiar with chakra, but to learn such a concept was overwhelming.  
" unfortunately..." hinata snaped back into reality at his words, " the chakra itself also changes. At the new moon, it is harder to control and jutsus are a bit more chalenging. That is why I ussualy have to spend that night meditating. But at the full moon, the chakra is pure and very easy to control. It leaves you feeling a bit euphoric as well." jacomo smiled  
"does that mean that your personality changes as well?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
"exactly. So I warn you, I may be a bit upbeat around the full Moon."  
"and the new moon?" hinata asked  
"you probably won't see me at that time of the cycle." he said darkly. " but don't you worry about it!"  
"ano, jacomo..." hinata began  
"yes?"  
"what do you plan to do with this?" she played with the pouch in her hands.  
"ah, yes. If I tell you, you may be tempted to look inside and it won't work unless I use it on the full moon. It requires my chakra." he said with a flick of his wrist.  
"oh, ok" she sat the pouch on her bedstand.  
"well, I've taken enough of your time. I should go." jacomo stood up. "sorry if I was intrusive..."  
"oh, it's alright. I enjoyed learning... about you." hinata opened the window for him  
"and tommorow you'll see some lunar jutsus like I promised. Goodnight!" in a flash he was gone.  
She stood there for a minute in thought. She got back in bed.

That's the end of part one! Did you enjoy it? This was a horible intro to the story in my opinion. I promise my future chapters will be better and less dry. I'm hard at work on the next installment. What secrets does this book of the five tenshi hold? What was the strange gift that he gave Hinata? What are these mysterious lunar jutsus? When will jacomo reveal that he is a jinchuriki? Who will be the first person to misinterpret that last scene and release an intense "utahina" one-shot?

Please rate and comment. I'm interested in everyones opinions and will gladly consider any suggestions and advice given.

I'll ask my readers questions about the future of the story every now and then. So for now, how about you guys come up for a name for jacomo's blood-limit? Probably something that means "changing-eyes", "clouded eyes" or "glowing-eyes" or something along that. What you choose will definitely determine some of his abilities, maybe mind-reading or telekinesis or something pertaining to his dōjutsus name. (remember, his eyes change appearance with the moon. Think of some ability that reflects that. Or even different abilities for the new and full moon)  
The possibilities are endless!


End file.
